


【神祖大公】节日

by BrainPWalker



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainPWalker/pseuds/BrainPWalker
Summary: 每年4月26日至5月23日在近一个月的时间内，罗马会举行盛大的庆典，名为“花节”。这应该说是女人们的庆典，二十万名女人同时涌向街头，穿着裸露胸部及半透明的薄纱衣裙，在圆形剧场的舞台上举行表演，少女们只穿着围在腰际的丝绸裙子，任它随风飘荡，彼此争妍斗艳。在这期间，女人们还为男子提供了免费的“维纳斯之服务”。这一庆典一直延续到十六世纪才退出历史舞台。





	【神祖大公】节日

**Author's Note:**

> 520算不上节日而且来源是中文谐音这点请看官们忽略  
> 伯爵咕哒提及

即便接收了足够知识量，弗拉德仍被眼前的场景震撼到了。

街道上人潮汹涌，满城的人都在为节日庆祝，并且，他们有一大半是半裸或全裸的，而另一大半，正在当街交合。

饱经风霜见世无数的英灵在这种视觉的冲击下也不禁老脸通红。

然后在一阵欢呼声中，数百名半裸甚至全裸的曼妙女子，拉动一架花车由大道中央驶过，装扮得无比华丽的花车上，耸立着一件石制的，巨大的，某个男性部位。

吸血鬼觉得自己的眼睛都要瞎掉了。

 

…………

 

全世界近200个国家三十多个地区，加上种族因素节日自是多的数不清，不知什么时候连日期的谐音也能成为节日，或者说是可以纪念或庆祝的日子。

5月20日这天也是情侣要一同度过的日子这件事弗拉德还是从咕哒子那得知的。不到半个月前在大家还在为了某个复仇者小姑娘搞出来的事忙的手忙脚乱的时候，橙发的丫头敲开了他的房门，一边为忙里添乱道歉，一边拜托教给她缝制布偶的方法。

带着玉藻前拉上隔壁孔明打了一整天教廷本想去找某个休息了一天的英灵补充一下魔力的吸血鬼最终没抵过丫头勤（wei）勤（bi）恳（li）恳（you）的请求。

由此换得一整个活动期的休息。

为因为有加成buff天没亮就出去刷本后半夜才回来嗨都嗨不起来的某个复仇者点蜡。

教了一晚上某个复仇者样子的娃娃终于有了雏形，送走御主后，弗拉德也开始考虑要不要也为某个英灵做点什么。

然后他想起某人好像一直很想和他一同过罗马的一些节日。

然后就有了开头的那一幕。

 

………………

 

“已经可以了余要回去了！”

“可是我们才刚到这里，还没……”

“这样的节日还是不过的好，汝还有其他想过的吗？先回去再换一个。”不经意就能瞥到某些场景已经让吸血鬼的眼睛不知该看向何处，干脆拽着那人的胳膊一路挤过人群离开大道。

所以说筋力A就是好，一般英灵拽不过。

“弗拉德，弗拉德我们（罗马）已经离的够远了，弗拉德……？”被死死抓着抽不出手的古罗马神祖只得跟着一路远离喧嚣。

直到进了一个人都看不见街道吸血鬼才停下来。

因匆忙而略有凌乱的淡金色头发下露出的耳朵尖还红着。

“罗马以为你愿意与罗马一同度过维纳斯节*。”

“余答应的不是这样，这样……的节日”弗拉德还是没直接说出“淫乱”这个词。

“哪样？”

“汝明知故问。”

“罗马不知道。”

弗拉德觉得自己从刚刚的冲击下缓已经过来一点了，于是他叹了口气回过身“别告诉余罗马就这一个节日，回去然后换一个，余愿意陪汝一同度过值得纪念的日子。”

吸血鬼还是觉得有些抱歉的，毕竟是他先提出来要和罗穆路斯一同过节，但是这种就太出乎意料了。

“可是我们过来前医生说了每天只能传送一次。”

“那就先回迦勒底再说。”

“而且也没办法立刻接我们回去。”

“那我们就先出城。”

“弗拉德。”

“总之先离开这……”

“弗拉德。”

“汝……！”

剩下的话被堵在了嘴里。

“罗马很高兴你愿意陪罗马过节，如果你介意那些，那么可以放心这里不会有其他人来。”

嘴唇被啃的和罗穆路斯眼睛一样颜色的吸血鬼没吱声。

于是古罗马的神祖就当他默许了。

 

 

被按在墙上的下一秒弗拉德就后悔了，虽然罗穆路斯再三保证人们都在大道上不会经过这样的小巷，但在这种场所的性爱之于某人而言，还是刺激了点。

因为去的是罗马而且正值夏初，为了不吸引过多目光弗拉德出门前犹豫再三还是脱掉了穿在里面的高领毛衣。

然后只穿了外面那件。

罗穆路斯对此很意外。

罗穆路斯对此很满意。

因为只需解开一件，吸血鬼那苍白的皮肤便一览无余。

亲吻，舔舐，啃咬，炽热的唇舌沿着颈部一路向下，留下的艳红的痕迹缀在本无血色的皮肤上显得更为色情。

“够了……”一直沉默的吸血鬼终于出了声，胸前被吮吸得太久了，把他撩了一身火之后罗穆路斯就含住他右边的那处不停的舔弄吮吸，直到变硬发红，甚至到了一碰前端就发疼的程度。“……汝……要玩到什么时候……唔…”

两根手指截断了未说完的话，常年持兵器的手连指腹都带着薄茧，罗穆路斯一手玩弄着他的舌，另一只手揽着他的腰，拉近了两人的距离。

“罗马说了，不会有人过来，你可以放松一些的。”安抚的亲了下白皙的胸口，罗穆路斯又转战另一边的红缨，然后感觉到吸血鬼从刚才起就无处放置的双手停滞了一下，环住了自己宽阔的肩。

吸血鬼听到了罗马神祖的笑。

吸血鬼咬破了罗马神祖的指尖。

吸血鬼被罗马神祖刺激得浑身一颤。

上颚被手指抚弄的感觉比接吻时唇舌舔舐带来的刺激更为清晰，被一同挑逗的舌一边舔着侵入的手指一边卷走从被尖牙刺破的指间流出的血液。蓝眸泛上水光的吸血鬼吞咽着微量的甘甜，而因始作俑者而无法咽下的津液则混着一丝红色流下嘴角。

感受到怀里人的身体不再像刚刚那般僵硬，罗穆路斯总算放过那被吸吮的红肿的肉粒，抽出手指，舔过微颤的喉结舐去混着自己血丝的津液一路向上，吻过胡茬，含住那没什么血色的薄唇，同时就着唾液的润滑，试探性的挤了一根手指进入那还有些干涩的甬道，摸索着深入，再缓缓抽出，食指和无名指按压着柔软紧致的穴口，循环往复直到手指的进出不再困难，才又慢慢的挤进第二根。

现在这样面对面站立的姿势其实很辛苦，弗拉德不得不叉开修长的双腿，撑着被撩拨得酸软的身体的同时还要试着不让自己绷得太紧好方便那人的扩张，然而才刚刚容得下两根手指，他却觉得两腿发酸甚至开始打颤，他不得不放很大一部分重量抵在墙壁上以免丢脸的滑坐下去。这种时候往日罗穆路斯的温柔与耐心却成了磨人的毒药，内里敏感的那一点被来来回回的剐蹭，偶尔还被揉按两下，时强时弱的刺激令人焦躁，更何况是在这种随时都有可能有人经过的环境下。

“已经…可以了……”额头抵着那人宽硕的肩膀，弗拉德咽下呻吟挤出这么一句话，然后感觉到正进了一半的第三根手指停了下来。

“……那样会弄疼你。”罗穆路斯总是能想起他们最初的那几次，吸血鬼本就没有什么血色的脸惨白如纸，身体的颤抖显然不只是因为感官的刺激，关于某些生前粗暴的遭遇弗拉德向来闭口不谈，但是身体的记忆总是诚实的多，即使清楚那不是因为自己，罗穆路斯也不想再给这副身体带来更多不好的回忆。

他值得更多的温柔。

“再忍一忍。”啄了下爱人的唇，罗穆路斯加快了扩张的速度，手指在肉穴里抽插，开合。直到能毫无阻碍的进出，罗穆路斯才抽出手指，并把怀里的人一把抱了起来。

被人像抱小孩一样轻松的抱起来的吸血鬼还没反应过来，就被身下某个物什烫禁了声，随即臀部被抬高，那滚烫在穴口磨蹭了两下，便一口气没入了被扩张得足够柔软的甬道，肉刃碾过那要命的一处激得弗拉德猛抽了口气，这一下就顶得非常深，他们的下体贴合在一起，弗拉德甚至能感受到有些糙硬的毛发摩蹭着下面柔嫩的皮肤。

罗穆路斯有力的双手托着他，承担起他整个人的重量，抬起，放下，蓄势待发的粗长被柔软包裹着挤压着进进出出，吸血鬼过低的体温在性事上带来的是别样的感受，在扩张以及大幅度的抽插之后足以让失温的内里也染上属于自己的温度，不用低头去看也可以想象到怀里人白皙的皮肤在大力的操弄下泛起粉色最后变成烂熟的艳红，那双修长的双腿紧紧贴在自己腰侧，裸露在外的皮肤可以清楚的感受到腿部肌肉的颤抖。

然后罗穆路斯忽然发现今天的弗拉德格外安静。虽说往日高傲的公王向来吝于发出对他而言过于羞耻的呻吟，但是往往到了这种程度还是会禁不住投降流露爱语。然而这次除了要求他进入后就彻底没了动静，连喘息都微不可闻，紧绷的身体与控制不住的抽搐的双腿无不张示着他正竭力忍耐的事实。

罗马的神祖大概明白这其中的原因。

“放松点…放松点弗拉德……”拥着自家面皮薄的吸血鬼，罗马神祖在他泛红的耳畔低语，粗长的阴茎一下一下往里顶着，然后在他适应了并毫无防备的时候整个抽出，托着他的身体直接落下，这次整根刺入直直撞上了前列腺。

“！！”吸血鬼猛的仰起头，爆发出无声的尖叫，整个人被这一下干的直哆嗦。

罗穆路斯没有停下来，而是来回碾压了几遍那个足以让怀里的人丢盔弃甲的地方，然后抽出阴茎，再像刚刚那样狠狠的挺入，循环往复，直到吸血鬼再也绷不住的呻吟出声。

紧致的穴口被一次又一次的突入，被褶皱被撑平，内里被摩擦得滚烫，前端未经触碰就已经湿润甚至溢出了前液，而罗穆路斯的大手又掐着他的腰臀让他根本无处可逃。

不行了……被操干得昏昏噩噩的吸血鬼这样想。

正当弗拉德要彻底沉沦在这欢愉中时，敏锐的感官捕捉到了一些声响，那显然是人的声音，更糟糕的是他们正向这边走来。

“罗穆路斯！”吸血鬼用神祖能听见的最小的声音喊，他知道罗穆路斯肯定也听见了，然而下一秒他清晰的感觉到体内肆虐的粗大又狠狠一顶。

“唔……！”弗拉德瞪了罗穆路斯一眼，但是这时候泛红的眼睛并没有什么威慑力，可罗穆路斯只回给了他一个安抚的微笑又继续动了起来，粗大的火热在已被操干得烂熟的穴道里抽插，弗拉德僵直了脊背，不受控制的颤抖着，咬紧了嘴唇。意识尚且清明，他听得到由远及近的交谈与欢笑，想要让身体里猛兽的主人停下来又怕一开口就是无法控制音量的呻吟。

罗穆路斯感觉得到弗拉德整个人都僵硬了，敏感的内里颤抖着绞紧了他的阴茎，修长的双腿因大力的操干与精神上的紧张而抽搐，随着声音的接近他抖得更厉害了，嘴唇甚至都被尖牙刺破而出了血。怀里的人摇着头，平日沉静如湖的蓝眸泛上水光，睫毛也湿漉漉的，耳根脖颈都染上情欲的粉红，即便算上之前的情事，吸血鬼这般失控的模样也极为少见。

好在那些人没有过来，趁着弗拉德松了口气的时候罗穆路斯又是一阵大力的冲撞，最后两人一同登上极乐。

 

“……不许再有下次。”还未从高潮的余韵中恢复过来的吸血鬼瘫软在罗马神祖怀里怒斥。

回应他的是一个缠绵的吻。

吸血鬼以后都不想再和罗穆路斯过这种节了。

 

 

第二天神祖和吸血鬼才回迦勒底。

吸血鬼很后悔没像咕哒子一样也做一个娃娃直接送人。

吸血鬼拒绝某神祖了再过一天521的邀请。


End file.
